Another Lifetime
by FairytailxNaruto
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto won the Ninja War but Obito killed Sasuke when Sasuke thought Obito was dead? What if Kami gave Sasuke another chance? What if Sasuke woke up in a new world remembering everything from his past life but as a three year old? And will he find romance in a certain redhead named Erza? Rated T for language.
1. Joining Fairy Tail!

Full Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto won the Ninja War but Obito killed Sasuke when Sasuke thought Obito was dead? What if Kami gave Sasuke another chance? What if Sasuke woke up in a new world remembering everything from his past life but as a three year old? And will he find romance in a certain redhead named Erza?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, I only own this plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: How it All Happened

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood on top of a mountain, proud that they had defeated their greatest enemy, Obito and Madara. The bijuu were freed and they have decided to help the Elemental Nations in rebuilding everything.

"Sasuke! Aren't you happy?" Naruto asked,

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke replied, not very much of a reply anyway.

They had their guard down, thinking that the Elemental Nations were finally in peace, but how they are going to regret it. A pale hand with a kunai in hand reached out to Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, Obito wasn't dead. As if time froze, Sasuke felt the cold tip of the kunai going through his heart, then everything just went black.

* * *

"Hello? You awake?" A little girl who looked to be about five years old, with golden hair and blue green eyes (Sort of like Mavis) said to Sasuke.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Sasuke asked, frantically looking around,

"My name is Kami. The creator of your dimension, and many others."

"Then what am I doing here?

"I offer you another life. In another world, of course."

"Which world?"

"The world of guilds and mages, and of course, dragon slayers."

"It might sound silly, but, will I have parents?" Sasuke didn't completely believe this little girl claiming to be Kami, but it won't hurt to try, right? After all, he was already dead.

"Yes, you will, but not normal human parents, dragon parents."

"WHAT?!"

"Stop complaining and go already!"

Then everything went black for Sasuke.

* * *

X773 (Sasuke is 7 years old)

Sasuke woke up to the sound of... Well, nothing, he woke himself up. Its a habit that he has.

He heard a loud roar in the distance, not that of a tigers, or a lions, more wild and powerful. Sasuke tried to run to the source of the voice, but he tripped. The great Uchiha tripping was a sight to see. Wait. Now that he thinks about it, why are his hands so short and chubby? Why does he feel suddenly smaller? He felt his body and his face, he was a seven year old! He was getting off task, he continued to run to the source of the voice.

When he reached there, a dragon, with red eyes and black scales (Imagine Alduin from Skyrim) was there, along with a yellow dragon with ice blue eyes.

"Ahh... So you must be the one..." The black dragon said, in a deep, dark, voice.

"Let us test you and see if you are worth being our student." The yellow dragon said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke stuttered, he was curious, was this the path kami had given him?

"Fate has led us to you." The dark dragon said, "Now you must try to pass the test, and if you are worth it, you can become our student." and with that, the dragon flew into the air, roaring out what seemed like purple flames, the yellow dragon joined in, and added lightning to the dark dragon's roar.

Out of reflex or just plain self defence, Sasuke activated his Susanoo, pulled out his sword, and directed Chidori Nagashi at the two dragons floating in midair. They dodged it.

"Very impressive, you show great talent for one so young." The black scaled dragon said, impressed.

Sasuke smirked, the statement that dragon said just added more to his pride. He activated his other eye, which was closed, and used Amaterasu against the black dragon. Somehow, it survived. _And I thought that this would be boring, I was wrong. _Sasuke thought. He was more than ready for a full on battle, Tiger-Rat-Horse-Monkey-Dog-Dragon...

"Kirin!" Sasuke shouted as a creature that looked like a chinese dragon appeared in the sky and hit the golden dragon. There was smoke. A lot of smoke. And when the smoke cleared he saw both dragons sitting calmly on the ground, impressed by the show of power Sasuke just demonstrated.

"You are worthy." The dark dragon said.

"More than worthy. We are happy to have you as our student, and we are now your stepdads!" The dragon who was capable to survive Kirin added.

"Wait. You guys are a gay couple?" Sasuke asked,

"Of course... wait what?! NO!" Both dragons yelled, while Sasuke smirked. Oh they were going to get along very well, very well indeed.

* * *

July 7, X777. (Sasuke is 11 years old)

It has been years since Sasuke was trained by the two dragons. And the dragons were currently telling him something very important.

"As you know, Sasuke, we would have to leave you today." The yellow dragon said in a serious tone. "Sasuke, remember that we will always be with you."

"Okay." Sasuke said, disappointed. He finally got something close to parents and now they are leaving him.

"Go join a guild." The darker dragon said. "To have a guild is to have a family."

"Okay."

As the dragons flew away, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder which guild he should join, or if he has the power to join a guild at all. _No! I shouldn't be thinking that! I'm a dragon slayer, and I think I'm powerful... But I haven't battled with anyone or anything except for dragons... This can be a test of strength! Yeah, it will be a challenge to get into a famous guild, right? Then I'll join the most powerful guild!_ Sasuke thought as he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

When he reached civilisation, he went straight to a random person and asked "What guild is the strongest guild?"

"Wha?"

"I said, what guild is the strongest guild?"

"Uh... Okay? But I think its Sabertooth or Phantom Lord."

"Okay. Thanks." Sasuke left and wondered about the two guilds. Since Sabertooth was the first guild that person said, it must be stronger. Sasuke put an invisibility spell on himself and teleported to Sabertooth.

* * *

Two days later and Sasuke was still observing the guild of Phantom Lord. He just didn't like Phantom Lord, it had a strange dark aura to it.

* * *

At Fairy Tail, it was a normal day. Erza and Mirajane were fighting, as usual. This new member named Natsu was fighting with Gray, and Master Makarov was drinking with Cana. Then suddenly the door was slammed open.

"Who's the master here" The boy who slammed the door said in a calm tone.

"Me" Master Makarov said, standing up from the bar and walking to the boy. _I can feel his aura, he must be very powerful._

"I want to join your guild."

"Then please have a spar with myself or measure your power using the MPF" (In the Grand Magic Games)

Chapter End


	2. MPF and Spar With Erza

I was really happy to see that people actually read this, and yeah... I found out that Sabertooth wasn't strong that time by my reviews... Well. This is embarrassing and awkward at the same time. Um... Just... Ignore it. Okay? In all seriousness, thanks guys and reviews make me want to write more! :) PS: I think I will start writing SasukexErza stuff in the third chapter or at the end of this chapter... I dunno.

EDIT: crimson11116 Said that I needed to change the chapter 1 mistakes. I renamed it and changed SOME of it. Like how I replaced Sabertooth with Phantom Lord.

* * *

Story Start

* * *

"Both." Sasuke said.

"Both? Are you sure, Sasuke?" Master Makarov said, clearly not expecting such a reply. You see, no one has ever said that to him, they always stick to what he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Then please come with me."

Master Makarov brought him to something that looked like an orb sitting on a black triangle floating thing.

"This is the MPF, also known as the Magic Power Finder, you will try your best and use a spell on it, try to inflict as much damage as possible, the higher you get, the more power you have! Now please do that, you only have one turn." The white haired short man explained.

Without another word, Sasuke put his right hand to the sky, feeling the energy gather in his palms, and closed his eyes, after staying like that for three seconds, he opened his eyes. They were now the EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) and the small orb of energy in his palm was something that looked like a dragon with its mouth wide open, formed by lightning now.

"Lightning Element Rasengan!" (Yes, I made that up, I don't care if it sounds crappy) Sasuke moved as fast as lightning (No dip sherlock) to the MPF and hit the ball on it. It formed a dent in the ground and the MPF was broken, the score above it read "999999".

"B-but thats impossible! The only time I've seen it brake was... Well, I've never seen it brake." The old man stuttered.

On the sidelines there was a jealous Laxus. _Dammit he's strong, I bet he's a dragon slayer too._ He was sad that he wasn't going to be the centre of attention now.

"Now, let us go outside the guild's training ground and let's spar." Master Makarov said, impressed that a six year old could single handedly brake the MPF. He was about to lead Sasuke out, when a female voice called out,

"Master Makarov, is it okay if I fight him instead?" The redhead named Erza said. She was just a **_little_** (notice the underline, italics, and bold) bit impressed at that boy's power and just a **_little_** bit attracted to his looks, thats all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Makarov." Erza then led Sasuke out of guild grounds, and stood in a fighting stance, with his sword unsheathed. "Sasuke-san, the match will begin now." She said as she dashed towards Sasuke, sword drawn,

"Lightning dragon's roar!" Sasuke yelled as a gigantic ball of lightning gathered in his mouth and shot out. When the smoke cleared Erza had several minor injuries, and she changed into her Lightning Empress armor, and lightning gathered in her sword and shot at Sasuke.

Sasuke created a shadow shield, but he still got a cut on his right cheek. _I guess I'd have o get serious now. _Sasuke thought,

**"Dark dragon's wing attack!"** Sasuke shouted as black wings sprouted on his back, whipped at Erza, then disappeared.

Erza immediately changed into her black wing armour and almost (ALMOST) dodged the attack, but she got hit, and lost consciousness. She almost fell down to tthe floor but Sasuke caught her, and carried her bridal style to Master Makarov.

"Go to the guild main grounds, turn left, you should see a hallway, go to the second door to your left and-" Master Makarov was cut off by Sasuke lazily waving his hands,

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sasuke said as he jumped to the guild grounds.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ All the people who were watching thought.

~15 Minutes later with Sasuke~

_I am totally not lost in a dark corridor with an attractive girl in my arms... This will be embarrassing. DID I JUST THINK THAT SHE WAS ATTRACTIVE?! Well, this is awkward, I guess I'll just have to wait for her to regain consciousness again. _Sasuke thought as he looked to the beautiful redhead in his arms. He sighed, troublesome woman (Quoting the Naras).

~About an hour later with Sasuke~

Erza woke up to a handsome face staring down at her, it took her only a moment to realise that she was on guild grounds, and that she was in someone's arms. Upon realising that, she jumped out of his arms and took out her sword, and said,

"What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke, and we just fought. You fainted and Master Makarov told me to take you to the infirmary."

"Then why aren't we in the infirmary?"

"I sort of, uh, got lost."

"Urgh... C'mon, follow me."

Sasuke smirked and did what he was told.

* * *

Story End

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise I'd write more or something... Please review it only takes a moment, and reviews motivate me to write more. I will read them all, so don't worry. Bye...?


	3. Author's Note

Guys I am so so sorry because I pretty much screwed up all the details, Sasuke's age, his battle and the guild stuff. I am so so sorry! SORRY SORRY SORRY I read you guy's reviews and I was like "Oh. Shit." I will change it


	4. Promotion to S-rank!

Recap: Sasuke smirked and did what he was told.

* * *

Story Start

* * *

"Hey. You." Erza said,

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Whats your name"

"Why?"

"I'm an S-rank mage, not very many can beat me, your one of the very few people who have done that."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

_He has a nice name... _Erza thought.

"But aren't you at all tired? I mean, you just beat an S-rank mage."

Sasuke halted, and said, "If this is what you call S-rank, I'd be SS-rank a a year ago."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe, but you're one of the few who wre able to even land a hit on me." Sasuke pointed to the cut on his cheek.

_I bet he's strong he would make a good boyfriend or husband, I mean he can protect me... WAIT ERZA STOP RIGHT THERE. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! _Erza thought.

_She's nice, I hate hard to get girls and ones who claim they hate me. Like Karin in front of other people. But Erza's not like that. I would love to marry her someday. SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! _Sasuke thought.

Eventually the teens came to an agreement with their thoughts, that it was just teenage hormones, that's all.

"We're here." Erza said. "You can leave me here."

"Wait..." Sasuke said as he pulled out a silver bracelet with a cat (I LIKE CATS) head on it, "I wanted you to have this, if you're in danger and need some help, just think it while wearing this, I'll come."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san"

"Uchiha-san is my father, I'm Sasuke." _Although father died. _Sasuke said/thought.

"Okay, thank you, Sasuke." It seems like the almighty Erza isn't that mighty and feisty with Sasuke now, eh?

Luckily, Sasuke used his sharingan to memorize how to get to the infirmary and he can reverse it to get back to the main guild grounds.

Once he got back, he saw Master Makarov running to him, "Sasuke!" He shouted.

"Yes Master Makarov?"

"We forgot a very VERY important thing."

"What is it?" Sasuke was curious to what got Master Makarov that worried and anxious.

"We forgot to give you your guild mark!"

"Then you can give it to me now."

"Ok, where would you like it to be and what color and how big?"

"I'll do it myself." Sasuke said as he took the guild mark device (I don't know how they give people guild marks, I think its a magical machine device thing? If you know it let me know in the reviews and I will change it.) and pressed it on his right hand on the back of his hand, it covered it and its in... You guessed it, dark blue!

"Sasuke, I would like to ask you something." Master Makarov said, "Would you like to be an S-rank mage? You beat another S-rank mage, meaning you are more powerful than her, which means that you have the power to be an S-rank mage, do you accept?"

"Yeah." Makarov smiled at that response.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Please review, reviews motivate me and don't flame. If you have suggestions PM me because I would most likely do them and if you put it in the reviews section they are public and people who like this story will know whats going to happen next. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Dragon Mark, Blood and Black Magic

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while... :)

Anyways, big thanks **_natsuki DDS _**for reviewing, helping me in my mistakes and giving me inspiration! :) Go check out her stories!

Some of you guys asked me why I'm making Sasuke so op, I actually have a reason. Its because Sasuke in my story died at 16 in the Naruto world, and he's 6 right now, which makes him 22 years old mental age, so he will have a much better understanding of the elements and even more on lightning.

* * *

As Sasuke left Master Makarov, Mirajane was making her way to him.

"Hey, Sasuke, right?" She said, trying to be seductive. When she saw him, she was already attracted to him, and she liked him even more after the show of power he did just now.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke replied, oblivious of the sexual tension Mirajane was trying oh-so-hardly to build.

"You beat Erza up pretty bad back there. You wanna have a spar sometime?"

"First, are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Sasuke asked, again, oblivious to the spar date she was asking him. "Second, no I do not want to have a spar, I would want to look at the quest board, choose a quest, then go on it."

"Oh, then wanna join me and elfman on a mission?"

"Rank?"

"A-rank, I'm sure even you would find difficulties, but I can teach you, I am so much better than that redhead Erza."

"Actually I was looking for a S-rank mission, and," Sasuke switched his voice tone to a much deadlier and cold one, "If you _ever, _and I do mean _ever_ insult Erza right in my face, I would be sure to hang you upside down from a cliff and I will also make sure that theres lava underneath." Mirajane widened her eyes in shock and fear, and backed up from him.

* * *

3 Hours Later

* * *

Sasuke was still trying to pick a mission from the quest board, he was interested in the Tenrou island one because he remembered Xaleio, his fellow dark dragon teacher, telling him about demons. He could remember with perfect detail of the dragon's shocked expression after he showed him his full stage demon form from the cursed mark. (Yes, he doesn't know why but its still there.)

The dark dragon, for whatever reason, gave Sasuke another cursed mark (One that won't haunt him in his dreams or mentally scar him), yes **_ANOTHER_**_ FIGGIN' CURSED MARK_! Does cursed marks love him or what? Back to the story, the second cursed mark, which is apparently called "The Dragon's Mark" gives him dragon wings (Like his fellow teacher), a demon's tail, and he can use blood magic and black magic.

"Blood magic is a high level of magic that will allow you to shape shift into any desired animal, controlling your opponents with your eyes, such as paralysing them and controlling their will. Black magic must not be confused with the Black Arts, Black Magic is a form of controlling the dark elements, such as darkness, shadows, the moon, and summoning spiritual feline animals." His teacher had once said, Sasuke had almost mastered them, but there was only one spell that he couldn't do in Blood Magic.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE TENROU ISLAND QUEST!" Natsu's loud voice yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No." Sasuke said, after all, he was looked at it first.

"BUT... WHY?!" Natsu yelled, sort of like Naruto when Sasuke didn't agree to go to Ichiraku's for their Team Seven Land of the Waves celebration dinner thing.

"Simply because I had my eyes on it first."

"We can do it together." Sasuke thought over and over about it, until finally, he made his decision,

"Fine. Just don't get in my way."

"YAY!"

* * *

When they arrived Tenrou island, Lucy, the blonde who supposedly had a crush on Sasuke (sort of like Sakura in the Fourth Ninja War), said that they should rest and do the mission tomorrow. _Umph. Fine._ Sasuke thought, _I'll just try to meditate under the power of the moon, naah, maybe I'll train my moon powers._

Sasuke tried accessing his lunar powers when he was alone in a secluded part of the village, but it didn't work, now that he thinks about it, why does the moon seem... Purplish? He shot out some lightning at it, and... It cracked a bit?

Using his prodigious brain, he figured it out in one minute flat. All about the island, how they were demons in the first place, etc., etc.

But since he was bored and needed entertainment, he's gonna leave this puzzle up the Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to figure it out. Erza was supposed to come but she was still a bit weak from Sasuke's attacks on his first day there.

_Oops_ Sasuke thought. _Must've used a __**teeny**__ bit too much magic on that one._

* * *

Chapter... END!

* * *

I hope you liked it! :) If you se mistakes in timeline or character placing OR anything else, please PM me and let me know! :)


End file.
